


Comfortable (12th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Soooooooo. You think you can do a Twelfth/Reader where they’re having a lazy morning in the TARDIS? Established relationship maybe, or maybe the first time they are stopping everything to be with one another. I thought in that case, maybe it’d surprise the reader how tactile 12 would be, but coming to realize it’s cause they’re super relaxed within the TARDIS. Idk, I rambled on, be free to use the details or ignore em. Let if floooowww lol xoxo”





	Comfortable (12th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Yeah, I don’t even know what happened here. It just kinda happened and for that I’m sorry.

“- (Y/n)! I’ve figured it out!” 

You groaned as you were woken up by the sound of a certain alien man’s voice echoing through the TARDIS halls.

 

Rolling over in bed, you could see the clock on your bedside table said  **9:38** Earth time.  _Aw, at least he let me sleep in today._  You stretched out and yawned before rolling back over.

 

“You’re still in bed?” a man with a very thick Scottish accent scoffed.

“ _Mhmm_.”

“But I let you  _sleep in!_ ”

“ _Mhmm_.”

“The universe is waiting, you can sleep later,” he sat next to you on the bed and gently shoved you.

 

“ _Noooo_ ,” you sleepily groaned.

“ _Sweetheart, please_ ,” he whispered, knowing full well that you loved it when he said that.

“Nuh-uh, not today,” you shook your head furiously. “Today is a sleepy, do nothing day.”

“Says  _who?!_ ”

“Says  _me_.” He chuckled at your childishness.

 

You lazily gazed up at him. The Doctor, your longtime boyfriend, was dressed in his “casual” Doctor clothes today, meaning two layered shirts that don’t match, a random hoodie and his usual jacket. His clear blue eyes had a certain spark in them today and his hair was naturally a mess.

“You want the day off?” he asked quietly as he stroked your head.

“ _Mhmmm_ ,” you nuzzled your face into him.

“Alright,” he sighed and stood up.

 

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“Stay with me,” you bat your eyelashes at him from under the covers. “Take the day off, the universe isn’t going to end. I promise.”

“(Y/n)-”

“ _Please_.”

“…Oh, fine.” He gave in to you as per usual.

 

You silently rejoiced as he took off his shoes and jackets to crawl in bed with you. You wiggled your way to his side and sighed contently as he held you in his arms.

“How do you always manage to do this to me?”

“It’s a skill,” you said as you slipped back into sleep.

.

.

.

You woke up abruptly, slightly in a daze.

You weren’t sure how long you’d slept, the TARDIS was always weirdly dark, but The Doctor had somehow managed to fall asleep next to you which was such a rare occurrence. Happy to have been awake to see him like this, calm and at peace, you laid your head back on his chest to listen to his hearts beat.

.

“Hey.”

“ _Mmmm_.”

“Sweetheart.”

“Yeah?” Groggily, you lifted your head to look at your alien boyfriend.

“You’ve got to get up.”

“ _Why?_ ” you complained.

“Cause if you don’t, I won’t be able to make you brunch.”

“…Okay.” You sat up to let him escape your grasp.

 

The Doctor stood up and reached for his jacket but just before he could, you snatched them away.

“Nope, these are mine today,” you said indignantly as you quickly put them on over your pajamas.

“Oh come on, what am I supposed to wear then?”

  
“I think you’re fine just the way you are.”

“…Whatever,” he gave up. “Brunch?”

“Brunch,” you nodded and shuffled after him down the hall.

.

.

.

After you ate, The Doctor and you sat on a couch in the library to read. He was reading a book in a language you couldn’t read while you skimmed a far side comic. You were leaning into his side, his arm wrapped around you as you pretended to read.

 

You were just a little too distracted to focus on a book though. The Doctor had been overly touchy this morning and it was driving you crazy, in a good way. Usually you were lucky to get so much a quick kiss or a hand hold but so far today you’d gotten two kisses, a nearly 3-hour long snuggle, hand holding several times, and cuddles while reading. 

You were over the moon, so to speak.

 

“Doctor?”

“ _Mhmm?_ ” he didn’t look up from his book.

“You don’t like physical touch very much, do you?”

“Why would you say something like that?” He looked down at you offended.

“…You’ve said it like  _a million_  times…”

“Oh, right. I don’t,” he wrinkled his face as if he was just reminding himself.

“But we’ve touched several dozen times just this morning.”

“So we have…”

“Are you finally comfortable with me?” you blinked innocently. He gave you a side eye quickly before continuing to stare at his book.

 

“ _Well?_ ”

“Well  _what?_ ”

“Have I, the love of your current lifespan, finally hit the milestone I’ve been craving forever?”

“…Yes.”

“Yes!” you triumphantly gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“ _Mhmm_.”

“Hey!”

“I love you too,” he laughed and placed a kiss on top of your head.


End file.
